Me and God Love Her
by sweet-on-ryan
Summary: Have a Quinn story bouncing around in my head. Quinn's Old Lady comes to charming cause he left her vulnerable. How will he fix it...how will Charming handle her?
1. Help me decide if I should even try

Have a Quinn story bouncing around in my head. Been thinking about it for a few months now, really love Quinn and this story idea won't leave me alone. Wanted to see what the people who read my last story thought about me doing it. Let me know


	2. the basics of the story let me know

So we would enter this story with the relationship already in place. The OC for Quinn would have met him when he was in NY on business, she caught his eye and attention and a charity run and she became one of the many local ladies I'm sure Quinn has. But when he finds out about something going on in her life he steps in and "saves her." Or at least thinks he does, the opening chapter would explain back story and explain why she leaves their home to find him while he's out on club business. I.E. something came up in Charming and he had to head there.

Happy will play a roll in this story because I've always thought of Hap and Quinn as really close. Will play a roll too because well I love my crazy ass Tigger. Charming boys will be in and out but the story doesn't follow an real Canon plot. Will be set after season five but Opie never died because well that devestated me


	3. The real first Chapter: Shit got serious

I want to apologize to everyone who opened this and thought the first post would be a story. I've only written one other story and to be honest I wouldn't even call myself a writer. The other story I wrote I had no power over it wrote itself in weeks. I knew the whole thing before I even touched the keyboard the first time. This story all I've ever really known was the scene at the end of this chapter. I needed advice on whether to write it or not and had no idea what so ever on how to get it. So I made a post asking for help. I owe a huge thank you to mandy-chick00for supporting this story. For telling me not to be afraid and to just write it. So here is the actual first chapter. Reviews are lovely, and just a warning it won't be as fast updated as "Outlaw Princess" simply because I have no idea what Anna's story is.

**_DISCLAIMER_**: I do not own Sons Of Anarchy, or anything you recognize that honor is on Kutter Sutter and FX. I do however own Anna and what you don't recognize.

* * *

My feet were killing me, walking miles in strappy little sandals has a tendency to do that. I wasn't dressed for this journey. I'd been running Saturday errands when I'd needed to bolt. A light sundress with a denim jacket and my favorite sandals, no heel thank God. Just gladiator style. I could feel the straps cutting into my swollen flesh, I would be lucky to not be bleeding in ten more minutes. I would give anything to sit down in a cool room and drink a glass of water, maybe elevate my poor aching feet. _Just get to HIM!_ My mind screamed at me. If I could get to _Him_ everything would be OK…it just had to. Everything always got better when he was around me. The man was like a human Valium for me. _Get to him then worry about your feet idiot!_

My brain wandered back to the first day I met him. I knew what that Nomad patch on his cut meant. I may have been an outsider when I met him but I had enough knowledge of the MC world to know Nomad meant not tied to one charter. They were also the ones to do the bloody work that charted brothers, the ones with homes and families, didn't want blowing back on their towns. My brothers were wanna-be bikers. But shit that I had seen at rally's and around at runs with them and at bike week I knew enough that the sight of a three-piece rocker sporting Nomad should have scared the shit straight out of me…it didn't though.

When I first met him I was twenty-three, my parents had recently died and my brothers were all I had left. The faith that I had clung to all my life was in ruins on the ground around me along with the shatters of my family in the upended world that was my life. My brothers crawled into bottles of Jack Daniels and countless nameless women after the night my mom's car went of the bridge; both my parents inside. Neither of them 60 yet and none of us three kids had even reached thirty, they were dead and we were orphans.

Don't care what they say when both your parents are dead no matter what age you are you're an orphan. Me? How did I get cope with my parents deaths? No booze, or meaningless sex for me, hell I couldn't even turn to prayer like I would have before this fucked up shit storm that was my life now happened. No I got to be the one to roll them on their side when they passed out drunk. The one that chased out the whores who tried to stick around. The one to keep the house running, keep the roof over our heads from collapsing in on us so to speak. I coped by just tucking my head down and pushing at the brick wall that was my grief day in and day out.

After Momma and Daddy died the boys moved back into the house so we wouldn't loose it. I had never gotten the luxury of moving out, someone had to take care of mom. They certainly wouldn't do it. Dad had been taking her to the hospital when the accident happened. Some small part of me thought he just drove right off the bridge, couldn't stand to watch one more illness eat her away. Or the thought of living in a world where she didn't exist anymore and just ended them both together. But that small part of me just wanted a reason to explain why the two most important people in my world were dead.

The boys both worked at the paper mill in town Monday through Friday, and I had a part-time job waiting tables at Denny's we were keeping afloat on the financial front, barely. The other fronts though we were barely treading water on.

I was pulling into one of their frequent bars on a Friday night to make sure they didn't blow their wholes checks on booze. Bills were due this week and we needed to keep at least two-thirds of the money from going down their throats. I was exhausted and cranky and all I wanted was to go home finish the laundry and go to bed. But no I was chasing my "big brothers" around to keep bills paid and them safe. Climbing out of the cab of my oldest brother Timothy's truck I saw the doors of the bar swing open and my brothers stumble out. Followed by a huge man in a cut, _Shit…Fuck…Shit._ My brain had screamed, how to get them away from him.

Then I noticed the mountain of a man turn around. "Relax man, I'm gonna get them to leave. I'll pay their tab…shit just give 'em a break." His voice was calm but held an edge of authority to it. The bar owner Larry turned and went back inside. Shame that I'm on a first name basis with the bar owners around here. Had to patch things over so many times I'd lost count in the last three months.

"They don't need a ride." I called out. "I'll take them from here, their my brothers." I explained as I walked closer, trying not to look as scared as I felt. I didn't know why some strange biker had stepped in, but it didn't sit well with me.

"You the little sister they talked about all night?" He asked facing me full on, I noticed the beard first then his eyes. It wasn't the color that grabbed me, although I like the greenish brown color, it was the look in them. He looked at me with this need in his eyes, a compassion and a need. "Friend of mine knew them, we were talking." he shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm their sister." I reached for Jason's arm pulling it over my shoulder. He was the smaller of the two and I knew I could have drag half shuffle him over and into the truck much easier than Tim. Taking my lead the biker seemed to follow with Tim. "Their bikes will be fine here until I can bring them back tomorrow, not the first night they've sat outside a bar." I said as he pushed Tim into the back bench seat.

"I've got it from here, thanks though. Really." I looked him in the eye and he nodded. I climbed in and cranked the engine. Should have been the end of it. Our paths shouldn't have crossed again. Guess that whole divine plan I'd given up on had more planned to that story.

* * *

The sound of cars pulled me out of my memories. I had made it into the downtown area. It wasn't long after everything got serious between us that he'd told me about this place. It had been about a year since that first night I'd laid eyes on him. I didn't know his name until about a month later. That was the first time he ever pulled my ass out of the fire. Also the day I knew no matter how I fought it I was his. I hadn't become his Old Lady right off the bat, just his local girl. But he was all I had, the only man I've ever loved. I was his, and he was mine…well would be.

So here we were in the place he'd put me in after everything with my brothers fell apart. After the shit they'd dragged me into nearly got me killed. I was tracing my finger over one of his rings. "If I'm ever gone, out on a run, shit gets serious and you can't get to me…You get your ass to Charming. Hap's there and he will know how to get me to you. You get to Charming, don't freak about a woman named Gemma. She's a bat shit crazy woman, but she's loyal to the club. Find Hap tell him you need me. You'll be safe there." we'd been laying in bed, my body tucked into his left side. It was where I always went when we were together, in or out of bed. I was at his side tucked under his left arm no matter what. We'd just woken up and I was dreading the day.

He'd been home longer then I normally got this time. I'd had two weeks with him and I liked the feeling of waking up next to him every morning. The safety of knowing no matter where I was as long as I was with him I was safe and home. But I knew what I had signed on for when I got with him. He wasn't a stationery man. He was a wanderer and he went wherever the club needed him. But he made sure I was taken care of. Now he was making sure I was okay even when he wasn't there.

Those words were why I was walking down a street in Charming, California looking for a place called Teller-Morrow. I'd been walking for about four miles, since I'd got off the bus a few stops outside Charming. Didn't need to lead them right to where I was going. Hell I'd made tracing me just about as hard as I could. Took a train from Buffalo to Chicago, a plane from Chicago to Sacramento and bought a ticket on the bus from Sacramento to L.A. hoping to through them off my trail. I knew with a little digging they would know I never made it to L.A. but I wanted to make finding where I did go as a hard as possible.

I saw a sign up a head two more blocks for the auto repair lot I was almost there. I tried not to run, didn't need to draw more attention to myself, but the pure joy I felt running through my veins at almost being to _Him_, even if He wasn't there. Hap would get him for me and I'd finally be safe. It was everything I could do to keep to a normal pace. I walked head held high, down the street looked both ways before crossing the street and into the lot. I felt a weight coming off me, it was almost over.

I took a breath and calmly walked into the office of the garage. The woman sitting at the desk was mid-fifties. Around the same age as my mother was when she died. This woman hadn't been ravaged by illness the last 25 years though and had aged gracefully. Her dark brown hair was half pulled back and the blonde in her bangs was a bright contrast to the rest of it. She turned and looked at me pulling off the glasses. "Help you, hon?" she asked me.

This was Gemma, he'd told me enough that I had no doubt. She didn't look bat shit crazy, but then again with my innocent blue eyes and short stature. I didn't look like your typical Nomad's Old Lady either. Appearances weren't everything. I nodded my head and cleared my throat.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, and that you aren't going to want to trust me. I know who you are and I know that this is family so you will help. You're Gemma, and he said I could trust you. I can guarantee you will get all the answers you want…but I just need Happy first so he can get _Him_ here for me. Once I know my man's coming I will answer what I can and he will tell you the rest. Please he always told me come to Charming, tell Hap I needed him and Hap would find him no matter where he was." I was surprised at the strength in my voice, all I felt like was crying. I needed Hap to get him.

Something must have convinced her, she nodded and called for a prospect. A kid probably a few years younger than me walked in. "Yeah Gem?" he said looking from Gemma to me and back again. "Get Hap in here." was all she said never taking her eyes off me. I may have been young, 26 years old. But with the shit I'd been through I felt closer to her age. Been taking care of my mom since I was 10 years old, then after my parents died three years ago. I had pulled my brother's sorry asses together for as long as I could. Seven months into that they'd burnt any bridge to me when to pay off a debt and to make peace with a club they had pissed off they traded me over. Not caring that I would have been beaten, raped, and passed around until they lost interest in me or I died.

Had it not been for _Him_ I'd have known that pain. He didn't let it happen though, he'd saved me. Gotten me out of my brothers paths and away from the hell they'd thrown me into. About a year into our relationship he'd inked me. Told me that he "wasn't promising me shit about fidelity." But that I was the only woman who would sleep by him. The only one who wore his ink, and the only face he saw. I knew better than to ask for monogamy, I was faithful to him always would be. But "what happens on a run, stays on a run." I didn't need to be the only pussy he had, just the only one in his heart. And the only pussy he had when I was around.

It was a few months after that talk he'd told me about Charming. I'd never thought I'd actually need to be here. Never thought that I'd not be safe. But some how they had found me, some how I hadn't been safe. They hadn't seen me, but I had seen them walk into my apartment. The home _He_ had given me, I knew I had to bolt. I'd left right then and there. Took me two days to get here but I could finally breathe easier. Finally felt some what safe.

I heard the door open and turned in time to see Hap step in. I had been scared when I first met him. He'd come home with Him one time when they were passing through. Woke up and Hap was sleeping on my couch. The way I hadn't heard him move but he was just sitting at the counter when I turned from the stove had made me scream. He had laughed told me to breathe "So your Anna. Heard a lot about you from my brother. Can't believe he finally got an Old Lady." his voice was gravelly but the moment he mentioned my man I was calm. I'd loved Hap as a brother ever since, he was a friend to me and the closest thing I had to a big brother anymore.

I ran at him and hugged him, just needing to feel safe for one second. To not need to feel like I had to hold it together all on my own anymore. "Anna, what's going on?" he asked while he held me at arm's length.

"He told me if shit ever got serious when he was gone to get my ass to Charming. You would find him and get him here…well shit got serious. I need _HIM_ Hap, I _need HIM_!" the tears I'd fought since I'd seen those men walk into my house. The tears I'd held back finally broke loose streaming down my face. Hap patted my shoulder and looked over at Gemma.

"Quinn's here." was the last thing I heard him say. So over run with relief. He was here, my Quinn was here. I was safe, he'd fix everything now. I just passed out from emotional overload.

* * *

So that's the first chapter :D hope you liked it


	4. Chapter 2: Nomad Named

Well here is chapter two. I really like it, and where the story is going. This is more background to Anna and Quinn. More so Anna. The next chapter we get Quinn :D Read Enjoy, and maybe Review. Thanks to Mandy_Chick00 and SBMFanatic for reviewing the last chapter and to all those who read this one. Also to Happy's Princess who went and read my other story after she found this one.

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Sons of Anarchy or anything you recognize. That honor belongs to Kurt Sutter and FX. I own Anna and the shit you don't know.

* * *

Recap: "He told me if shit ever got serious when he was gone to get my ass to Charming. You would find him and get him here….well shit got serious. I need _HIM_ Hap, _I need HIM!_" the tears I'd fought since I'd seen those men walk into my house. The tears I'd held back finally broke loose streaming down my face. Hap patted my shoulder and looked over at Gemma.

"Quinn's here." was the last thing I heard him say. So over run with relief. He was here, my Quinn was here. I was safe, he'd fix everything now. I just passed out from emotional overload.

* * *

Chapter Two: Nomad named.

I wasn't out for long maybe a few seconds; Hap hadn't even had time to move me to a chair yet. I was still in his arms. "He's here?" I whispered on a breath. My eyes searching Hap's face for any hint of dishonesty. He'd never lied to me before, always been honest with me when he could. He'd always been the one to call when something happened to Quinn. All the Nomads knew about me and a few brothers from New York but I didn't travel with Quinn often and my man wasn't a "sharer". He loved his brothers deeply but what little life he had outside the club was just that HIS.

Hap looked at me, "I swear Anna. He is here." I gained my leg back and an energy I hadn't felt in the two days I'd been trying to get here hit me. Quinn was here in Charming, maybe even on the lot! I'd be in his arms soon, safe and sound, and could tell him what had happened. Tell him what I had seen…tell him the hell he thought was over wasn't. But he'd fix it; he wouldn't leave a single one of those fake ass bitches alive this time.

"Get him, please. He needs to know." I said then sat down in a chair crossed my legs and waited. I wouldn't move, wouldn't speak, and wouldn't even acknowledge anyone until Quinn was here. Happy knew this, knew it was something Quinn had always told me. I was his Old Lady, if something was going on I told Him first. It was his business if he felt he needed the clubs help he would decide.

I wasn't trying to be rude to them, wasn't trying to ignore them. I needed to talk with Quinn. I needed him to make sense of all this for me. I had always needed someone to make sense of shit for me. I had grown up with two big brothers, Thomas and Jason. They had told me when I was nine, "Anna, we are your protectors…the only thing we can't protect you from is mom. You will be the one to take care of her, we can't…" They had kept their word protected me from bullies and teachers who didn't get that I had more important things to deal with then a homework assignment. But they left me alone to deal with mom. Even with that I had loved them all my life…up until about seven months after our parents died.

* * *

I had spent my life taking care of momma. She had been sick my whole life. By the time I was ten, I had been trained on how to use her porta-cath in her chest. An internal I.V. hook-up that ran from a metal port in her chest into a vein in her chest, allowing her to have I.V. meds without trying to get an I.V. in her hand or arm. Her smaller veins rolled and were incredibly hard to work with. This was so much easier since she was on I.V.s at least once a month.

She had been diagnosed with COPD when I was 12, the childhood asthma she had deteriorated to that point. Her lungs sucked…actually they didn't suck that was the problem they hardly worked at all. The meds she had been on to help with her lungs had come with a heavy price tag. One had lead to strokes, seeing my mom's face suddenly stop working on one half and her arm and leg just go slack had given me nightmares for months when I was nine. Every medicine brought two more it seemed like. By the time I was sixteen she was on between 38-45 pills a day. Thirty-five were everyday" no questions asked must be taken to breath and stay alive" pills. Three more were to deal with depression from having your body fail at so young an age. The other seven managed her pain; she hardly ever had a day where she took no pain meds. But some days she didn't need all of them.

I had pretty much taken over all her care by the time I was sixteen. Thomas had moved out and Jason was on the verge of moving out. Once he graduated he was gone, out the door, couldn't handle seeing momma like this. Neither of them could, daddy did marginally better. But the sight of the woman he loved, the once bright and cheering woman who had captured his heart waste away bit by bit broke him. I was the one who had to deal with the day in and day out care. Take care of mom, run the house, and juggle high school.

On momma's really bad days I would ditch school. They understood; it was an accepted fate. I would be in their classes as long as my mother was able to go the eight hours without my presence. The ones who had questioned it didn't after Jason or Thomas "explained" my life. I managed to make it through high school, with respectable grades. I have always wondered…if I hadn't had to take care of mom would I have gone to college. What would my life have been like? Well that was up until I became Quinn's.

I didn't get to socialize during high school, never attended a party, or a school dance. My Friday nights out were E.R runs and I despised them. I loved my mother, adored her strength, a lesser woman would be a puddle of tears. She smiled, joked about how she was never patient so why wait until she was old to grow old. She was 51 when I turned 20 and had the bones and lungs of an 89-year-old woman. The years after high school were the same as before. I got up took care of her, cleaned the house made dinner, and repeat day in and day out. My brothers may have moved out but they stuck around in the area. They like me loved momma, and they got her to smile. They tried their best to be there for me but they had their own lives.

My brothers had always been this strong wall in my life, that kept me safe, kept the bad out. No one messed with me at school, guys were polite because I had two big brothers, and by big I meant by middle school Thomas was the size of his teachers. It was them and me growing up. When we were really little dad would spend so much time with mom at the hospital it was just us most of the time. But somehow they way it was them and me turned into just them. They got to go out and take on the world, and I got to take on the responsibility of keeping my mother alive. It was them against the world...and I was stuck running behind them begging for scraps of their attention. Begging for them to slow down long enough for them to see I was still there. Still needed them in my life still needed to know it was them and me...not just them. Three kids grew up in our family, three kids. Not just two brothers...I loved them. I adored them, hell I looked up to them. But I couldn't help feeling I was a take it or leave it part of their life.

I was twenty-two when the last of momma's illnesses was diagnosed. The big C, cancer…the monster that hid under the bed all my life waiting to crawl out and snatch her. I couldn't fight cancer, I had watched it claim so many people in my life, starting with my grandma, people at church, one of the few friends I ever had. Now it was coming for my momma, and once again I was powerless to save the one I loved from it. We had been fighting it for six months when the accident happened. But it had been a fall from a bridge and not a tumor that stole not just my momma from me but my daddy too. I had celebrated my twenty-third birthday a month before with a dinner I had cooked, a cake I had made, and mom coughing up blood in the middle of dinner. My big brothers took one look at the blood and left. Hopping on their new toys and roaring away.

The rumbling sound of their retreating bike engines fading leaving me with the mess once again. I helped mom into bed, dad just shook his head at me. "Baby girl, I'm sorry. I wish I could give you a better life. I wish I knew how to fix this for all of us." his eyes the same shade of blue as mine were glistening with tears. My father didn't cry, he never did he was the one strong point in my life. He and my faith in God were what kept me sane most days. I never doubted God would heal my mother, not until the day the doctor had said she had cancer. I laugh now looking back at my life. I'd been the one to tote a bible, to tell people to pray. To remind my brothers there was someone stronger working on our behalf's, who would save momma. I was a naïve fool. I had patted Daddy's shoulder told him it would all be okay, then went in and cleaned up the dinner mess. Throwing away the untouched cake, there was no cause for celebration.

A month later my parents had gone of a bridge on the way to the E.R. the only reason I wasn't the one driving was because I had been sick myself. I had the flu, and had been sleeping on the couch when dad told me he was taking mom in. I had tried to sit up and dad had just pushed me back down told me to sleep. He "had momma for the night", telling me to "for once just take care of yourself". I have always wondered if maybe that had been his chosen last words to me. If he had purposefully driven off the bridge, his words on my birthday haunted me "I wish I knew how to fix this for all of us." Daddy had been 57 and momma 54 when they died. Thomas was 27, Jason was 25, and I was 23. But I felt ancient, have always felt older than my years.

My parent's deaths brought with it a new challenge to over come. Keeping my brothers and me alive and together. They were self destructing time bombs. Why was I always taking care of someone else?

* * *

My eyes lifted at the sound of voices outside the office door. "Look she's not being a bitch; its how she deals with shit. She won't talk until Quinn gets here. Partly because she knows he doesn't want her to, but mostly because she can't even really breathe right now." Hap's gravelly voice was calm but hard from outside the door.

"Hap, man, I get it but he's with Jax and Opie." a voice I didn't know at all answered in a lilting brogue. Ahh I thought to myself must be the Scottish brother, Chibs. Quinn had told me a lot about the SAMCRO charter. It was one of his favorites, before Clay's reign and was returning as such after it. I knew more than Quinn had told me not by choice but because of the ones` who had inadvertently thrown me headlong into the safety of Quinn's arms told me.

* * *

The ones my brothers had traded me to for their safety, the ones Quinn had saved me from because they had been terrified of him. A rival MC out of Buffalo, New York. The Unbroken Few, a fledgling new club who my brothers had gotten in too deep with. Had crossed them one time too many, owed them too much money. I had spent seven months trying to keep them alive, keep us out of debt and in the house before it all came crashing down on us. It had been a month since that night Quinn had helped me load them in the truck. He was still the un-named Nomad to me, but he was a frequent guest in my subconscious. I dreamt of him often after that night, he had been someone to help me. For one night I hadn't had to do it all on my own. I liked it, but it was fantasy to me, it was only that…a dream.

It was a warm spring day, I was sitting on the curb between Thomas and Jason's front bike wheels. They had asked me to come with them, said there was someone who I needed to meet. I had agreed because they were sober and it meant getting to spend the day with them. I had been an idiot to trust them. I had been sitting there for about half an hour when they waved to me from the door they had walked through. It wasn't the first clubhouse I had been to, but it was the darkest. The flag with the crossed broken bones that hung over the entrance read "The Unbroken Few." I didn't understand why the bones were broken if their name was the "unbroken." When I asked as much, a man with a patch reading president and a graying beard had chuckled then slapped me across the face causing me to gasp and fall to the floor.

For once my brothers did not charge at who dared to hit me, they looked at the floor. Eyes darting from my heartbroken gaze, they weren't going to protect me? The president grabbed my arm and drug me to my feet. "You will learn fast, don't to speak unless spoken to." I saw the cut he wore matched the flag as he turned away, his top rocker reading "Unbroken Few" the symbol of broken crossed bones with "New York" on his bottom rocker. An "MC" patch close to the bottom one. Great, I had just disrespected a 1%er president in his own clubhouse. My brothers weren't defending me, which meant these weren't friends.

"Your brothers here don't appear to be as loyal as a little sister would hope." he spoke and turned to face me once again a grin on his face. "They owe me…a lot. And in exchange for their debt to be forgiven and the right to walk out that door alive…they gave me you." his laugh made my skin crawl. I whipped my eyes from him to my brothers, who once again were staring at their boots. My heart froze, I had just lost the last bit of family I had left. In that instant they died to me. They had sold me out for their own safety, I assumed that since I had always taken care of everyone else it seemed the easiest choice to them.

I spent a week with them, being beaten and raped by the one I now belonged to. I had lost my virginity to a man who my brothers sold me to. I hadn't seen them since the day they left me here. Dune had told me that they packed up and left that very night. He was the president and the man who owned me. He could do whatever he wanted to me and I couldn't fight back. The thought to run had crossed my mind often the first day. But that night he had told me he would search the world over if I ever left. He would kill my brothers and then when he found me and he would he would strap my feet to one bike and my hands to another and tell his brothers to drive until I was ripped in half.

I learned a lot about the Sons while in Dunes possession. He talked while he beat me. Talked while he drunkenly paced the room. He both feared and hated them. He wanted them out of New York, but he wasn't strong enough yet to push them out. I learned a lot about the mother charter in California. He especially hated them, he had once been friends with the president, Clay. Knew all his dirty little secrets and had earned the right to push out the NY charter without retaliation in exchange for his secrets never getting out. Dune had slowly begun the process of picking the Sons off in NY. He had killed one member and his family in what was labeled a car accident. Another was about to be killed down the hall from me when I heard it.

I heard the unmistakable sound of Harley's rumbling down the street, it didn't seem out of place to me considering I was in an MC clubhouse. What did seem out of place was the look of horror on Dunes face when he looked at the security monitor. "Son of a bitch, he lied." Dune screamed pushing me out of his way as he ran for the back door. Stopping dead in his tracks when it flew open and a gun pointed at his face. The gun was held in a huge hand, that connected to an even bigger arm which lead up to a shoulder covered in leather. It was a cut I had seen before, the un-named Nomad stood before me. For a reason that I couldn't explain I ran past Dune dodging his hand that tried to grasp me. I ran right into the arms of the Nomad. His right hand held the gun, I clutched to his left side, his left arm pulled me into him. For the first time since my brothers left me here I felt safe.

Sons charged in from all over, corralling The Unbroken in the main room. None of them had Old Ladies and the few whores that had been here scattered like cockroaches when the doors burst open. Dune and his men were standing before me terrified, of the Nomad and his brothers. They had pissed them off and I knew that a pissed off Son was dangerous. Nomad had released me and pushed me into a chair. "What is she doing here?" one of his brothers asked him. "Don't know, she's got no real ties to these assholes. I met her once, her brothers told me where the clubhouse was." his voice like the first night at the bar was calm and level, but unlike that night it calmed me. I wasn't worried about what he was doing.

"My brothers sold me to Dune for their own safety." I said, sliding off the stool and walking up to the Nomad. I really wanted to know his name, that could wait. I needed to feel safe again. I tucked myself under his left arm, looked up at him. "They pissed him off, and to appease him they gave him their virgin sister. To beat, rape, and own." the cold hatred in my voice surprised me. The arm around me tightened. It was like he finally saw the bruises all over my face and arms. His anger should have scared me but it didn't. He wasn't mad at me, he tucked me further into his side. The top of my head barely reaching his shoulder. He raised his gun once more and fired a shot the bullet flew through Dunes head. His brothers fired similar shots into the rest.

The Unbroken Few laid in a bloody mess all over the floor. They were broken and dead…and I was free.

Nomad turned to look down at me, his eyes once again holding that need. "Names Quinn." he said to me turning us towards the door, "lets get you out of here."


	5. Chapter 3 This is my Old Lady

I want to start off saying I'm so sorry for the delay in getting this to you. I love this story and I'm learning more about it, but it is still a struggle for me to write. I'm learning these characters as I write. I'm learning who the villain is. We walked into this story with so much of it already known, (I say we because I'm right there with you all, I know nothing.) and with that being said. I wonder "should I say this," or "no not yet they don't need that yet." So bear with me.

I would like to thank my lovely ladies over in the Freak Cirlce. You are all amazing and you fill my days with laughter, camaraderie and sexy men ;)

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Sons of Anarchy or anything you recognize. That belongs to Kurt Sutter. Who at the moment I'm not very happy with...don't even get me started.

Without further ado

* * *

Recap: The Unbroken Few laid in a bloody mess all over the floor. They were broken and dead…and I was free.

Nomad turned to look down at me, his eyes once again holding that need. "Names Quinn." he said to me turning us towards the door, "let's get you out of here."

Chapter Three: This is my Old Lady.

I had been sitting there for about ten minutes and Gemma had returned to work at her desk. The sounds of men working in the garage calmed me. My dad and I had spent many summer days in the garage at home working on whatever car we had at the time. I'd learned a lot during those precious times, little of it having to do with cars. The basics I could do, check the oil, change it if I absolutely had to. I could change a tire too, it was hard but I could do it. No, what I learned out there was the way gas smelt on a rag, that if dad smashed his thumb just right between a wrench and some metal contraption under the hood he would bellow "SHIT!". I would giggle, it always made me laugh to hear him swear, he was such a reserved man but get him mad and this fire burned in him. To this day the sound of an air compressor still made me feel safe and protected.

I slowly stood, and walked to the door, Hap was still out there. I had been sitting there thinking. Quinn had told me to get to Charming, find Hap, Hap would call him, he would come. Hap was making Quinn break a promise; I couldn't let that happen. Because if Quinn got back before he knew I was here there would be a shit storm of epic proportions on this lot. He didn't like being surprised at all.

"Happy." I said by way of alerting the others that I was standing there. Happy had seen me leave the office; the others had their backs to me. One was Chibs; I wouldn't know which unless he spoke. I knew about the men here, I did not know them. Put Nomads in front of me and I could tell you their names, where they came from and how long they had been Nomads. I could tell you what bike was theirs, by paint job, and could do the same with the New York brothers. But out here I knew Happy and that was it.

Happy was sitting on a picnic table, feet planted on the bench smoking a cigarette. Two brothers in chairs facing him, they had stood and turned when they heard my voice. The one with crazy black hair turned towards me, he had insane blue eyes. He looked me over and gave me a crooked smirk; it was a little too lewd to be considered a friendly smile. This had to be Tig; Quinn spoke often of Tig after a trip to Charming. He was "insane, but a loyal mother fucker" Quinn had described to me after one trip out here. I smiled and nodded my head at him, "You must be Tig, Quinn speaks highly of you." I said turning my attention back to Hap.

* * *

"I need the pre-pay Happy. I realize why you can't call. He wouldn't listen to you…not that I can tell him what to do either. All I can do is ask he remain calm and finish what he is doing. But we both know what will happen if he finds me here without being told by anyone." his eyes flashed with anger and looked at the other brother. I was momentarily afraid, not of Hap. I'd overcome that, but at the situation. Hap was the only one here I trusted, I got a slight maternal vibe off Gemma.

That was one thing I sorely missed, but I'd have to dig into that later. No, right now I was afraid of the fact that they could again tell me no, not allow me to call Quinn. I wasn't sure how long I could hold out here not knowing when I would be safe. I was still incredibly wary of MC men. I loved my Old Man, Hap, and the brothers I knew….but these were the men Clay came from. All I knew of them was him, and now Hap was patched here. I was trying to tell myself Hap would never let me get hurt, but I fucking needed Quinn.

The man Hap looked at had kind brown eyes, and scars on both cheeks. This would be Chibs; I didn't need him to speak to confirm it. I'd heard about the scars, and not from Quinn. Dune had hated Chibs something about how when Dune had been out here Chibs had beaten the shit out of him for running his mouth.

"Now darlin' ye can't call him now. He's with Jackie-boy on club business." his accent making it hard to understand him.

I squared my shoulders but unconsciously stepped closer to Happy at them same time. "I think that his Old Lady's life being threatened is a need to know thing, especially when it could put this entire club in danger." I kept my voice even, a hard edge to it seeping in though. But I knew the fear and anger mixed on my face. "Besides, I'd hate for him to be pissed at you because he didn't know I was here. He hates breaking a promise and right now you are all forcing him to do just that." I sat on the picnic table at Hap's feet. Happy looked at Chibs and Tig, and Tig nodded his head. Hap handed me the pre-pay from the inside pocket of his cut. I thanked them and leaned against Happy's leg. Needing to draw strength from the surrogate big brother in my life.

He looked down at me, "Anna, call him he won't be pissed at you." his gravelly voice not exactly soft but it didn't hold the usual hardness to it. Tig and Chibs looked at each other and shrugged.

Everyone knew Quinn and Happy were close and word of the way I had latched onto him had spread like wildfire amongst the people here. These bikers gossiped like grandmas at bingo. To put any unwanted thoughts out of everyone's minds. I look at Happy, "I know brother, I know." I opened the phone and dialed Quinn. Happy shifted off the table and I leaned my head onto his shoulder. Drawing a deep breath when after the third ring I heard a gruff "Yeah." over the phone.

* * *

Just like that my world felt right, I could breathe easier, and felt a weight come off my shoulders. "Quinn, I need you to stay calm baby." I spoke closing my eyes to fight back tears. It had been almost a week since I had heard from him, not uncommon when Quinn was handling club shit he was in full on club mode. He'd been gone about three weeks and had warned me that it was getting serious so I wasn't worried when I hadn't heard from him. In the last two days I had even been relieved that he hadn't called me. I never would have been able to get all the way here without him knowing something was off and I needed to get away as cleanly as possible from home.

"Anna, shit what happened?" he breathed into the phone, the anger and worry clear in his voice. "Why are you calling me on Hap's phone, what the fuck are you doing in Charming, A?" I loved hearing him call me that. "A" was the nickname he had for me. It was the only one I really ever had, mom had called me a few things, daddy too but I'd never been giving a nickname before Quinn.

"First I need you to promise me something, finish whatever it is you are doing with Jax and Opie. Club first baby," I reminded him. He had always told me every time he had left me; before and after I was his Old Lady, 'Club first'. It wasn't to be cruel and I wasn't hurt by it. His priorities were clear cut before I ever fell in love with him. Before I even took him to my bed the first time, I knew where I stood. I didn't just accept it, I loved it about him. He was loyal to what he loved. Club first, but Anna second. I would never have to doubt his loyalty to me. I would never have to fear he would stop protecting me one day when I needed him most. He would always protect me, and because Club came first if he ever needed back up they would protect him. That's why I loved the club, he had a sea of brothers who loved and respected him. Who would die for him, fight beside him, and had knowingly or unknowingly kept him safe enough to come back to me for the last three years.

"It's already settled." He said and I could hear engines roaring to life wherever he was. "Well then I don't have to wait long…I'm at T-M." I looked at Happy and he nodded. Looked at the guys and stood walking towards the office to give me privacy, I smiled at him as both Chibs and Tig mirrored Hap. "I need you Quinn, they found our home. I got away, made it as hard as I could for them to track me." I looked at my feet and cringed I needed to get these sandals off soon. "Quinn, I know you are going to tell me not to be but I'm scared. How the fuck did he find me?" I knew who one of the men was going into my house, the broad shouldered grey haired man who looked closer to ape then human had haunted my nightmares for months after Quinn had saved me. Clay Morrow couldn't let me live, not while I knew what Dune had known. The news of his dethroning had spread far and wide in the world of the Sons.

"Shit, A." he growled, "I don't fucking know, as far as I knew he didn't even know you ever were a part of my life. He knew I found the Undaunted through your brothers, I told him as much. Of course I thought I could still semi trust him at that point. But I never talked about you out there. Not even with Hap, no one knew about you." He was pissed but not at me at himself. I knew my man; he would feel like he failed to protect me.

"How long until you guys get here?" I asked a tear rolling down my cheek, I brushed it away. I needed him, and fast. My feet hurt, my whole body did, but my heart ached. I needed my Old Man, needed my human Valium.

"Bout twenty minutes babe. Just breathe, I'll be there soon." with that the line went dead. I looked up as Hap walked back over to me, handing him his phone I reached for my left foot.

* * *

"They were already done, should be here in about twenty minutes." We both snorted at that, Quinn said twenty I would put my money on him being through those gates in under two thirds of that.

"Guys will be back soon." Happy called to Tig and Chibs. More guys spilled out of the garage and headed behind it to where I'm sure the clubhouse must sit. Looking at me as they passed, Hap back to his perch on the table. Me so comfortable beside him, must be an unusual sight for them. Everyone was always so afraid of Hap, I mean I understand why. But if you even pay an ounce of attention to him he's got a heart of gold. Hell put him near a kid and he would shock the shit out of you. Sure he can torture the answers out of a man by slowly pulling him apart for hours, can kill a person and smile as he washed the blood of. But he was a good man, an amazing brother, and a loyal friend.

"Christ, love, look at your feet." Chibs yelled as he had walked closer. It was like for the first time anyone truly looked at me. 'Shit, I'm so dead' I thought to myself. Looking up at Hap I knew it was true. I shooed them all back. "Its fine really, I've just walked too far and they are swollen." I tried to down play it, but the straps of my sandals as they wrapped around my feet cut into my flesh and it hurt like a bitch.

"Need to get 'em off love." Chibs said walking closer to me. Kneeling down to look at them and assess the damage.

"Look, I appreciate the concern, I do. But can I just need to get them off and elevate my feet." I tried to pull my feet back. I knew these were Quinn's brothers and that they wouldn't hurt me, but after what I suffered in that week with Dune, I still had issues with strange men near me.

Hap, knowing me like he did, looked at Chibs. "She's got issues being touched. Aint personal…" he turned to me. "Chibs has training, let him help. You can trust him Anna."

I nodded my head, swallowing the unease in my throat and tried to push back the unwarranted fear. I was safe here, Quinn and Hap both told me that. Chibs untied the leather laces on my left foot and slowly unwound them, I could feel how he had to pull it out of where my flesh had swelled around them. It hurt; a lot but I tried to swallow the whimper back and force the tears in my eyes not to fall.

"It's alright Anna." Chibs said turning to the right foot once he had the first sandal off. "Hey, um Hap can you get a bit of ice need to try and reduce the swelling." As he asked Hap stood up to go, the idea of Hap walking away terrified me. Chilling me to the bone, my hand reached out and latched onto the bottom of his cut as he stood.

"Anna, listen to me cause I've already said it once I fucking hate repeating myself. You are safe here, no one will hurt you not here. They won't do what he did." the venom in his voice punctuating the words. "stop freaking out. Fuck your Old Man needs to get his ass here fast I fucking hate dealing with you when your like this." I chuckled.

"Hap, you love me. Like I was your kid sister, you hate dealing with me when I'm like this cause you don't like the way it makes you want to punch shit and pat my back at the same time. You fight the whole nurturing thing that happens. Don't blame you; I love ya but your not exactly the 'pat it better' type. But thank you, I'll be OK." the exchange drawing both Tig and Gemma's attention. She had wandered out after Hap gave me his cell phone.

* * *

Something about the woman screamed mother bear to me. I had sorely missed having a mom. I didn't hold out hope she would ever see me as anything other then a pain in the ass, especially after I spilled the beans on what I knew about Clay. But right now I figured she was my best bet.

"Hap, can Gemma sit with me at least? I know I'll be fine, and I'm pissing you off with my 'cowering puppy' shit." I looked up at him. He had compared the anxiety I felt when I was alone in new places to a 'cowering puppy' after he had dragged me out one night when Quinn was gone. He wanted a steak and I ruin them so we went out. He was going to go in the back with our waitress. I was trying to be okay with it but Quinn would skin him if he knew what he was doing. I hated being alone in places with drunk men, hell with any strange men. It took me six months before I could even grocery shop without having a damned near heart attack every time I saw a man.

He looked over at her, she nodded and walked towards me and he headed for ice. "Sweetheart, no one here will hurt you." she settled in the spot on the bench Hap had vacated. I nodded and leaned into her, hissing as Chibs started on the right sandal. This one hurt more then the last one. Maybe it was psychological the farther Hap walked from me the more it hurt.

I let out a gasp as the last criss-cross of binding came off. Looking down I saw that my right foot was bleeding. It hadn't been all in my mind this foot had suffered worse, that thought was comforting to me. Gemma stroked the hair off my forehead.

"Shit, baby just how far did you walk in those shoes?" her hand smoothing down more of my hair. I leaned into the calming touch. I really missed having someone do that, my mother had always played with my hair to calm me.

"About five and a half miles, more or less." I answered her question and hunched my shoulders. I could hear booted steps coming back. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding when I saw Hap. I had thought I was handling it all okay.

"It's okay to be more alright with family around. You gotta realize we're all family." Gemma said patting my shoulder and standing. "and you." she pointed at Hap. "She's hurt, scared, and her Old Man said to get to you. No wonder she only feels safe with you around." the tone of her voice not cold but held all the indignity of a mother scolding a child. Holy shit, Hap was getting scolded!

"Yes, Gemma." he turned and handed the ice to Chibs. "Shut up, brat." he huffed sitting again at my side.

* * *

Chibs finished bandaging my feet and I sat with the ice for all of five minutes before I heard the rumble of Harleys. It had been fifteen minutes since I had called him. I chuckled twenty minutes my ass. I sat on the bench trying to be patient as the bikes came up the road. I shifted as they pulled into the lot, squirmed as they backed into place. Finally as he was taking his helmet off I could sit still no longer.

Ignoring the burning in my feet, both from the beaten flesh and the hot asphalt, I first walked then ran to Quinn. He was walking towards me when I launched at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and scaled his legs with my own until I was wrapped around him completely. I was crying and trying so hard not to. I didn't want to seem weaker to these people, didn't want to embarrass Quinn but I needed to be wrapped up in him and know I was okay. I needed to feel his strong arms wrapped around me, to feel the steel bands of his biceps crush me to him. To loose my fingers in his hair. I needed to feel him next to me to know I was safe.

I looked into his eyes and felt the weight of the world fall away. It didn't matter what shit was following me, it didn't matter if someone wanted me dead. I was in the arms of my Old Man, his warmth surrounded me. What else fucking mattered in my world, he was my world. I felt his lips crash on to mine and everything in my just sang with sweet relief.

His lips moved over mine brushing at first but the hungrier I became the firmer his caress was. His tongue traced my lower lip and I caught it between my lips. I traced it with my own tongue and then turned over dominance to him. I craved his touch, I didn't care that we stood in the middle of the parking lot. His brothers all around us, nothing mattered right now. Slowly he pulled back, breaking our kiss but dropping his forehead to mine.

"Hey, baby. I missed you" I smiled up at him. My hands on his face, thumbs tracing his cheekbones. I could feel the chuckle building before I heard it. God, I loved this man.

He went to lower me to my feet until he saw the white bandages wrapped around them. He shook his head and simply shifted me into a bridal-style carry. Walking over to the picnic table where the others had gathered.

"Brothers, this is my Old Lady Anna. Anna these are my brothers." He looked at me, straight into my eyes and said the words I needed to hear more then anything else in the world. "I love you. I love you and I'm going to keep you safe. You don't have to worry anymore."


End file.
